Slices of Life Drabbles
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Series of Fruits Basket drabbles ranging from K to M. Primarily YukiRu, potential AkiGure at some point. Details attached to each chapter. Will move rating up if/when I need to.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Gonna start a little collection of Fruits Basket drabbles. Most, if not all, will be YukiRu centric, but there may be some AkiGure or AkiRu (likely friendship drabbles for this 'couple') as well.**

 **The ratings will vary from drabble to drabble so I'll be sure to include the rating at the beginning, as well as provide warnings for T or M content.**

 **Also FF is glitching on me so I am unable to view reviews or messages at this time. Hopefully it will be fixed soon! Sorry in advance, I promise I'm not ignoring them.**

 ** _Rating_** **: T**

 ** _Warnings_** **: 'suggestive' themes. Hardly worth warning about in my book but better to play it safe**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu (married)**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Yuki finds Tohru bitterly working and attempts to quell her.**

 ** _Additional (boring) notes_** **: This was a vent drabble since I was told not even an hour ago one of my extended family members that attempted to kiss me repeatedly last time I saw him is coming to visit this weekend. Here's hoping he isn't drunk this time and doesn't grab my face in an iron grip.**

 _Slam! Clank!_

As Yuki made his way downstairs, the sounds of a very angry wife met his ears and a bead of sweat trailed down his face. _Oh no..._

He slowly made his way around the corner, finding the brunette angrily doing dishes. Not slipping past his alert senses, a couple ceramic plates lay in pieces in the trash can. It was rare for Tohru to let her anger show, even moreso full-on rage. Something major must've happened or been said... He swallowed and sauntered up to her as quietly as a mouse. Low mutters under her breath weighed down the atmosphere. The rat could sense her fuming ire and wrath and tense muscles. It was suffocating.

As she set a plate on the drying rack, he stealthily wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back, bending his head to press his forehead to her shoulder.

"Let me _go_ , Yuki. Not in the mood." Her tone was sharp, the equivalent of a dog snapping at a hostile figure advancing near its owner. He wouldn't be deterred.

"No."

"I swear, Sohma. Let. Me. Go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He lifted his head as he moved a hand to slide her sleeve down her arm, opening the curve of her shoulder to him. He trailed his lips over the soft flesh, gradually pressing them down in a tender kiss. He felt the rigidity in her muscles lessen but not disappear.

"Just an...idiot."

"Oh? What happened?" He turned his gaze to her hands still in the dish water, a brief flash of anxiety gripping his chest when he saw the gleaming sharpened knife in her clutch. Discreetly, he stepped back and pulled her with him, nudging her further from the sink.

"You don't care."

"Yes I do." Another step. The knife fell back into the soapy water, hitting the bottom of the sink with a dull _clunk_. The brunette sighed after a couple seconds, relaxing a tad more as he kissed up her shoulder.

"I was at the store... And this... _Disgusting pervert_ kept following me and..." She swallowed, her aggravation tangible. He himself felt the consuming flame of fury flare within him. He had an idea where she was going with this, this wasn't the first time. "Everytime he thought I wasn't looking, I'd turn around and catch him staring at my..." She trailed off, an annoyed sigh finishing off her sentence.

"And what did my strong beautiful wife do?" He knew his onigiri well enough to know she had gotten quite bold (with his help) the past few years and wasn't afraid to tell people off, especially now that their wedding band sat proudly on her finger. A mischievous laugh trembled in her throat quietly.

"I told him where to shove his voluptuous thoughts." Her tone quickly turned dark again. "And when he tried to grab and kiss me, I may have brought my knee up and told him as he was curled on the floor where he can go."

Yuki couldn't help smiling. He was so proud of how well she could handle herself now, yet 99% of the time she was still her loving quirky self. He kissed her neck. "That's my girl. You told him." He turned her around to face him. "Now why don't you go watch a movie and sit at the kotatsu as I finish the dishes for you?" Before she could argue he pressed a finger to her lips, leaning closer to her. "And no 'buts.' You work too hard. Go relax, I'll take care of this." Tohru sighed after he pulled his hand away, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

"Alright, but only because you insist. Don't take too long."

"Of course not." He smiled as she walked past him, the air feeling very lifted and weightless as her wonderful warmth radiated from her once again. He turned to the dishes piled in the sink, wondering how just the two of them managed to create such a myriad of dirty plates and cups in just a week. Regardless, as he heard the TV flick on, followed by her humming along to the tune that played at the beginning of those movies she so loved, he found himself relaxed as he picked up a plate and started scrubbing it. Life wasn't without its ups and downs, but overall, he was happy with his and wouldn't change a thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

**AN:** ** _Rating_** **: K+**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Yuki hates seeing Tohru walk out the door every day to go to work with no guarantee she'll be back. One stormy day he finally says something.**

 ** _Additional notes_** **: Written over the past couple mornings before work since I didn't want to get out of my warm bed and strangely it gave me inspiration lol.**

The windows rattled with the harsh winds outside, the ominous clouds blocking much of the sunlight giving the appearance of evening when it was still early morning as rain fell upon the earth. Already formidable puddles were forming with no sign the downpour would stop soon.

Yuki stared outside, watching the droplets of water hit the window, merge together, and glide down in consistent streaks. The glass was foggy, giving everything outside a whitish hue and separating the warmth of the safe indoors from the cool outdoors as though they were different worlds entirely. The rat glanced at the clock near his head on the nightstand. 8:57AM. Just as he noted that it was almost time for Tohru's shift at work, a faint shifting against his back brought him to the present, the girl in question squirming as the first stage of awakening began alerting her brain. Her arms wrapped around his middle squeezed tighter for a couple seconds as her legs entwined with his more securely, the onigiri clearly getting comfortable to drift back into slumber. The former Zodiac smiled and closed his eyes. The tender love and attachment he could sense from her, the keen bond and chain connecting their hearts... It never failed to cause a warm bubbling current to wash through him originating from his sternum. He could feel the blood gathering in his cheeks and he was thankful that he was facing away in case she awoke. He always became embarrassed when she caught him blushing even though she had said it was endearing and made her happy she could influence him in such a way. But even now, years later, he still found himself trying to hide the red in his skin when her actions or words caused his face to heat, which was a regular occurrence despite everything. He reckoned he _could_ say, if she caught him now, that it was due to her body heat warming him in addition to the silk comforters, but no doubt she would launch into one of her frantic apologies, which while it was adorable, he knew it would also mean she would never do it again... And that's not at all what he wanted. He loved feeling her curled against him, loved the trust and dependency she placed in him... He didn't want this moment to end-

"Mm... Good morning Yu-KIII! OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE LATE!" Of course it did.

Tohru thrashed around and dramatically flung the blanket off of herself, rushing so ardently she accomplished everything except what she aimed to do- get out of bed. She kept getting tangled in the blanket, fell repeatedly, her arms flailing in a blind reach to grasp something or balance herself. Yuki sighed.

As she finally managed to get both feet on the floor and start to stand, he rolled over and grabbed her arm, tugging her back down and causing her to turn and fall flat on top of him, her head colliding with his chest.

"Yuki! What-"

"No work today."

"Eh?!" He nuzzled the top of her head.

"Stay."

"But-"

"No buts. I already called your supervisor and said you'd be out today. It's dangerous outside and you deserve a break. And besides," He held her tighter. "I really miss you when you're gone..." He kissed her head softly, lingering for a few seconds. He hated when she left to work... He worked from home to support them so she didn't have to worry about money, and he always felt so lonely when she wasn't there... The hours dragged on, the house unsettlingly quiet. It wasn't good for his nerves either. There was always the possibility she wouldn't return or would get hurt somehow. And he couldn't bear the thought of either risk.

"Yuki-kun...why would you..." He didn't answer, instead squeezed her tighter and turned so they were laying side by side, curling around her protectively.

"Stay... Please..." The onigiri sighed but giggled and pressed her face into his chest.

"Alright... You're so silly, Yuki... But I love you for it. I miss you too when I'm gone..."

"Then...don't go anymore?" He continued before she could protest. "I can support us, and I will work twice as hard if I have to. I'll find a way to get more money if we need it. But please, I want you home... With me. We'll make it work." He combed his fingers through her soft beautiful brown hair, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I love you..." It didn't seem to fit in with what he said, and yet at the same time, it felt right. He closed his eyes, waiting for her protest. He waited for her to go on about how it wouldn't be right and she wanted to do something to help. He waited for her to insist on working. It never came.

"Alright." Her agreement stunned him, and he turned his gaze to peer down at her. "But only if you promise not to overwork yourself and if it gets hard on you I'll go back to working, no questions asked. We're in this together. Okay?"

Yuki wanted to protest. He wanted to support her, he wanted her to be able to live happily and worry free and not have to work. But... He also knew she wouldn't be happy if she felt she didn't do her fair share. So it was his turn to sigh. "Okay." She pressed closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. A quiet pleased hum was her only response.

The rat pulled the covers back over them, cradling his wife in his arms as they laid in each other's comforting embrace. They whispered sweet nothings to each other, Yuki stroking Tohru's silk strands as she gradually drifted into a much needed rest. She deserved a long sleep. She worked so hard and refused his offers to help (although he still did what he could when she wasn't around to stop him). He smiled into her hair as her soft, serene breaths tickled his skin and filled his ears with their calming sound. The extending curve of her belly he had become accustomed to pressed against him, shifting with each of her inhales, exhales. He moved a hand to rest on her distended stomach. _Only four and a half months left..._

A nudge against his palm caused him to widen his eyes. The rat still couldn't quite grasp the miracle of their child... How the two of them had managed to create new life. But he could already feel intense love for the baby. He couldn't wait to see his or her face and hold them for the first time. He couldn't wait to watch them grow. He couldn't wait to hold their hand on their first day of school... All of this and so much more at the side of his beautiful soul mate. His Tohru. He just hoped the baby took more from their mother than him. The less that shown through of him the better... He could hope for nothing more than their child to inherit her beauty, both inner and outer. He was too flawed. She was the image of perfection...

 **AN: Next drabble will probably be depressing since my depression and anxiety is really nailing me tonight. Likely T rating unless I decide to add graphic self harm.**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Go

**AN:**

 ** _Rating_** **: M to be safe**

 ** _Warnings_** **: Blood, mild gore, self harm**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Feeling forgotten is never a good feeling.**

The rat simply stared out the glass barrier dolefully. It was raining. Again. Usually this brought him peace and contentment. Usually he embraced the nurturing water that sustained the life on earth. Plants, animals, everything depended on a regular rain cycle. Tonight the rain didn't just dampen the soil around Shigure's house. It dampened his already bleak mood.

Kyo and Tohru had been hanging out more than they ever had. During their walks home, Yuki now felt like a third wheel as the two talked- well, Tohru talked, the stupid cat made some harsh sarcastic remarks - and hung back, trailing a few paces behind them. Tohru... Never noticed...

And during their dinners, she talked to him more than the silver haired former rat and Shigure. Yuki felt like he was becoming nothing to her. Like he was losing her and nothing could stop it. He hadn't done anything to upset her... Had he? His heart felt like it was rotting, decaying within his chest and weighing down his entire being. He longed to have her smile up at him like she used to. Longed to have her wrap her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Longed to hear her laugh and joke with him. Longed to see her blush furiously and babble when he complimented her... Why had that stopped?

Yuki clenched his hand, his fingernails digging harshly into his skin. That damn cat...! He must've...must've told her some lie about him to get her to turn against him! No, the cat wasn't clever enough to come up with a viable bluff.

Yuki was to blame... He didn't walk her home that one day! She said she understood and it wasn't a problem when he told her he had to stay for student council... But it must've hurt her. And he had been sick one night and couldn't eat. It must've offended her.

The rat tilted his head down into his un-fisted hand, shaking his long strands as grief hit him.

He hadn't taken his sheets down for her one morning. He hadn't made his bed on another when he had woken up late for school - damn, that was two things just itself. He couldn't help her on her latest test due to stupid student council.

The bite of his nails now punctured his skin, blood trickling down and dropping to the floor.

He had failed her, time and time again... His mistakes finally added up so much she lost interest in him. They weren't together but...he had been working on building the courage for so long to finally ask her... And then this happened.

Stinging tears trailed the skin of his cheeks. His body shook with stifled cries. He lost her...the only one he ever truly loved, and she was gone. He was such a fool! How could he have made those mistakes? He should've paid more attention! He should've been more responsible!

But he didn't, he wasn't. He had so undeniably failed her... And now...

He finally moved his hand away from his eyes, his amethyst, tear-glittered gaze peering out into the cold night again. How suiting it would rain tonight.

Out of his peripheral, Yuki's eye was caught by the glint of something metallic reflecting the moon's luminous glow that shown gloomily through the dark layer of clouds. He turned to face it, finding a pair of scissors sitting on top of his desk. Almost invitingly. He stared for a few seconds longer, strangely feeling drawn to them. Quickly he snapped his attention back outside. He couldn't. He was better than that. And he would only hurt To-...he would only hurt... Tohru?... No. Tohru wouldn't care. She had her precious kitty now. Why would she care about a cut, bleeding rat with a broken heavy heart that was hurting over her more than any physical damage could ever do?

And he was so desperate for some type of relief and distraction from this gnawing, all-consuming sorrow that was draining him of all energy. So... His bloody hand reached for the handle. Please let this help...

"AGH-" _Clank!...Thump!_

Tohru shot up in bed. _What was that?... It sounded like...Yuki!_

Frantically she climbed out of bed and ran out of her room without even bothering to put on her slippers. Her heart was aching, something was very wrong with the man she loved... She had noticed his lack of energy as of late but she had assumed he just didn't want to talk about it so she never asked and left him alone, only to find him distancing himself more and more...

As she bolted for his door, her heart raced as though on the verge of detonation. Kyo had been having problems in his ear and asked her to talk to him more because noise made the ringing stop. That was when Yuki seemed to start this... Had he..misinterpreted? The realization hit her hard just as she threw the door open, the strong metallic scent of iron invading her nose as her eyes widened at the sight before her. Her prince... Curled on the floor and shaking, scissors near him as one of his hands gripped near his wrist on the other arm, blood covering his skin and splattered across the floor. She could hear his raspy breaths, and she screamed.

 **AN: Probably could've gone on for quite awhile longer but it's supposed to be a drabble so, feel free to imagine what happens next! If you want a part two let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Point to Prove

**AN:**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: YukiRu**

 **Synopsis: Tired of the audacity of some of his classmates, Yuki finally takes action.**

 **Additional notes: Cute little drabble to get back into the groove. I had to force myself to finish the latest chapter of my Bleach fanfic and that killed my incentive. I really hate feeling like I have to finish something because it makes it feel like a chore and reduces the quality, but I also hate leaving stuff unfinished. *sigh***

"Eh-?! Y-Yuki-kun?"

The rat pinned her against the wall, holding her chin between the thumb and index finger of one hand and pressing the other near the side of her head against the white barrier. He stared deeply into her eyes, his lips just slightly parted. The close proximity allowed her to feel the warmth of his body heat and every flutter of air of his breaths against her skin. His piercing gaze seemed distant yet intense, several emotions confined in the amethyst pools as he gradually leaned closer. Tohru's face heated and she was positive she looked like a cherry with hair and clothes. What's worse, this was happening in plain sight in the middle of the school hallway. This didn't seem to deter him, their mouths just a hair's-breadth apart. _Oh Mom, I-I think Yuki's going to kiss me! What brought this on-_

Suddenly he turned his head away, an almost undetectable smirk curving his lips as she stared at his profile. Her breathing she didn't realize had quickened steadied out over a couple seconds, the suddenness of the whole ordeal taking a few moments to process before she followed his gaze. A group of boys stood staring, their eyes wide and mouths gaping. Then Tohru noticed the leader of Yuki's fan club standing a few feet away from them, her eyes even wider and her whole body shaking in what she could only assume was a mix of shock, disbelief, and most of all, jealousy. Tohru flushed and turned the other way, dropping her gaze to the floor as embarrassment and self-consciousness overtook her. They had all been watching! They were looking at her now! It was so humiliating... Not being with Yuki, of course, but having been seen during such an intimate moment. It would've been her first kiss... She had frozen up and turned red. _Oh Mom, I'll never live this down!_

"Y-Yuki?" The fanclub leader broke the suffocating silence.

"Yes?" Tohru could hear the amusement in Yuki's voice. She knew him well enough to be able to detect the mischievous undertones no one else seemed able.

"I-I-.. what is going on?!"

Yuki simply tilted his head, feigning confusion as he pulled Tohru closer with the hand she didn't notice had slipped from her chin to the small of her back. "What do you mean? Is something the matter?" With her now pulled away from the wall he backed up just a step, turning them so he could rest his chin on her shoulder and still stare at them. Tohru's heart pounded in her chest, her hands curling against him. She still couldn't wrap her head around what was going on.

"Y-you..I thought-"

Yuki caught the hate flashing in the girl's eyes as they turned to Tohru. He was thoroughly enjoying holding her like this in a protective embrace meant to _dare_ them to say something, but annoyance and anger flooded through him. He had always been vexed by the club, but wrongfully hating Tohru just because he chose her above them was unacceptable. Thankfully he prevented her from being able to see the unjustified glares being shot at her by the angle at which he held her. "You thought what?" He lowered his tone, narrowing his eyes. "Is something wrong with the bond Tohru- _chan_ and I share?" The former rat turned his gaze to the boys who had been gawking at the oblivious Tohru and made this whole scenario necessary. The fact the head of his ludicrous fan club was in the hall made it all too perfect timing. "And what's wrong with you? Everyone seems so on edge. Please enlighten me as to why you all look so nervous."

"We...we didn't realize... Sumimasen!" One of the boys nodded to the rest of them and scurried off, his lackeys following as they all kept their heads down. Just the girl was left. Yuki returned his stare at her, knowing the absurd group too well and aware this would have repercussions for Tohru. He lowered his tone into a near growl to make his point clear.

"Tohru-chan is very important to me and if I find out anything bad has happened to her, I promise I will find out who harmed her and make them suffer." He pulled her closer, his gaze hard and unable to be phased as hurt and angry eyes met his. For a fan club meant to love and 'protect' him, they sure didn't like letting him choose for himself or live his own life. Seemed quite ironic. The girl's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she fought for words and gave her the appearance of a fish. Finally she angrily huffed and turned and hastily walked down the hall. Yuki gave a small chuckle and pulled back, his hands remaining on Tohru's sides as he looked down into her jade eyes. "I'm sorry, Tohru-chan. I felt that would be the best way to prove a point to all of them."

His eyes were soft, affection and concern giving them a gentle glint. Although... She did wonder what exactly he was trying to prove. She thought back over his words. _'Tohru-chan is very important to me.' 'I will find out who harmed her and make them suffer.'_ Immediately her face heated again. She couldn't believe Yuki himself said those things about her! Afterall they weren't a couple or anything... They just hung out and talked a lot. And went to movies sometimes... And... Went out to eat every so often... And there was that one time she had fallen asleep against him when she was in his room talking to him and somehow they had settled onto his bed. Oh gosh, _were_ they a couple?! She suddenly remembered she needed to answer. "I-iie! It's ok! Ano... Was something wrong?"

"No. At least... Not anymore. Just some people needed to learn how much I care about you... And that neither of us... Are available...right?" His eyes clouded in insecurity as he looked away, his cheeks tinting pink as he bit his lip. He must not've realized what he said until he was already saying it... He looked so cute when he was shy like this, but aware of the emotional turmoil likely brewing inside of him Tohru couldn't help feeling bad. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest both out of happiness and tenderness as well as in hopes it would assure him.

"Hai."


	5. Chapter 5: Poor Lost Angel

**AN:**

 ** _Rating_** **: T**

 ** _Warnings_** **: Serious situation, language**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu (married)**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Tohru and Yuki suffer a great loss, and Tohru isn't taking it well. Will Yuki be able to help her through it while coping with his own pain?**

 ** _Additional notes_** **: For those curious, I am working on a second part for chapter 3! I'm just in a bumpy spot with it and having a hard time figuring out how to connect two events lol. Ah, writer's block, why must you strike at random times?**

 **This chapter may seem a bit off-kilter compared to my other writing. I've been busy, suffering from writer's block, and fighting a cold that has my brain muggy. This chapter alone has taken about a week to write because of it. Still, I hope you all enjoy it regardless! It's quite a bit lengthier than my other drabbles.** **Hopefully I caught the autocorrect changes, I'll go back sometime and correct any if I catch them.**

"Tohru...?"

Yuki leaned his ear on the door, listening intently and anxiously for a response or some indication of movement. When no answer came after a few long seconds, he turned the doorknob slowly. "Tohru-chan... May I came in? Please?"

Still no response. He cracked the door open, peeking inside. His heart hammered away in his chest yet felt hollow. He hadn't seen her since they arrived home... The lights in their room remained off, the door closed. She had insisted on being left alone, but... This was going on too long. He had to do something. "Tohru?... Please-"

"Just leave me alone, Yuki..."

The former rat sighed inwardly, hesitating a few seconds before treading silently and languidly towards the bed, more specifically the lump under the covers with only its head of brown hair showing.

"Tohru, we're in this together... Please, I'm here for you. Talk to me..." When she didn't reply, the prince climbed onto the bed behind her. Laying on his side with his elbow propping his upper body up, he leaned over her head to look at her profile. He gracefully tucked some stray hairs behind her ear as he spoke. "You're not going through this alone... I promise I'm here." He softly stroked her cheek with the back of his finger, willing with everything he had that she'd stop shutting him out. He was feeling the pain quite intensely himself. He knew it was harder on her, which was why he was so desperate to help her. He glanced at the items laying beside her in her hands, his heart skipping a beat as all new despair gripped him. The photo of her mother she kept close even now especially when she was upset, a photo of the two of them sitting together with Akito's baby girl cradled in Tohru's arms (she was the godmother afterall), and...the most heart-wrenching of all, the ultrasounds. He sighed, shifting himself under the covers before leaning his forehead down against the smooth curve of her neck. "Tohru..." He wrapped his arms around her middle, fighting back his tears and being strong for her. This proved difficult with the blatant absence of the curve of her abdomen that had been steadily growing. He heard her gasp with a choked sob, her body shaking.

"Yuki...it hurts..."

"I know..." His heart shattered as he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not fair... Why did it happen? What did we do?..."

"Sometimes things like this just happen... I don't know why, but I wish I did." He kissed her cheek. "We'll get through this together, okay? It's not going to be easy but..." A couple beats of silence followed, the sorrow and agony tangible in the air that weighed heavily on them.

"I just... Keep thinking about what it would have been like to hold him in my arms, to see him smile, to hear him laugh... I wanted to do so much. Why... Why did we have to lose him?" She broke down then, her legs folding as she curled into a tight ball and wailed. Yuki's mind felt numb with the guilt and dolor wracking him. He couldn't help feeling like it was his fault their baby had been... It had to be because of his genes, his former curse. His DNA must not've been compatible with Tohru's...it was his fault their innocent child they already loved so much didn't make it. It was his fault his wife was so distraught and suffering so much. If he was a _normal_ person, she wouldn't have to go through this heartache. She would've been able to have a child... Yuki curled around Tohru in a snug spoon position, holding her as firmly to him as possible as he kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Tohru..." He gently trailed a hand down her side before reversing its path upwards and twirling a finger in her hair. "I don't know why this happened... But I promise I'm here for you and we will get through this." He drew a sharp shaky breath as he fought hard not to cry. He turned his attention to the ultrasounds laying in her loosened grip. Laying a hand over hers, he nuzzled into her soft brown hair. "We'll keep his ultrasounds in a photo album, so we can always remember him." A soft sob and sniffle escaped her followed by agonizing silence. He could feel her pain on top of his own, he could sense the grief and depression radiating from her heart. It was devastating to him but he had to be strong...

Tohru finally turned in his arms, pressing her face against his chest and clinging to his shirt. "Yuki... I wish this was all a dream... A bad, bad dream... I want to wake up and still feel him growing inside me..."

The rat tightened his hold on her. "I know. I wish it was too... I'm sorry..."

She curled in his embrace, entwining her legs with his and tucking her hands between their bodies. He knew her and her body language well enough to know this was her way of accepting his comfort and trusting him, as well as resigning herself to sleep should it come. He couldn't blame her. She woke him up at four in the morning in tears from agonizing pain in her abdomen... He helped her to the bathroom then, where she remained bent over the counter and clutching her head as she cried. He had immediately called Hatori, but before he even got off the phone, blood had begun pooling on the floor beneath her. It was within seconds after that the phone was thrown down and broken in a panic as he caught her in his arms when she collapsed from excruciating pain. The rest was all a blur compared to the absolute horror of seeing his wife endure such terrible trauma. If the agonizing pain wasn't heartbreaking enough to witness, the fear in her glistening eyes was. The terror, the helplessness, the _knowing_ what would come of the baby. And there was nothing neither could do to stop it, nothing Yuki could do to comfort Tohru either...

Stopping himself from relaying the scene in his head anymore, he looked down at Tohru's face as she now slept against him. Even at this angle he could see the torment and immeasurable suffering carved into each of her features. The ice-cold stinging pang of despondency and despair struck him like a snake bite, the venom from its fangs coursing through his veins and making breathing difficult, his heart feeling heavy and ready to quit. He closed his eyes and pressed the arch of his nose against the top of her head, unable to stop the tears now that she wasn't awake to witness it. He couldn't protect his wife... There was nothing he could do to save her from the agony of practically being torn apart from the inside or from the grief and sorrow of losing their baby. Their first child, their son... Forever lost before he even had a chance to live. He had failed as both a husband and father... He knew miscarriages weren't uncommon, he knew deep-down it wasn't his fault, or Tohru's fault, or _anyone's_ fault, but he still felt the blame. As he curled more protectively around her, he silently vowed he would do whatever he could to keep her safe from anymore pain. He would do whatever he could to make her happy, to ease her aching heart and soul. He had to.

It wasn't until a week later Tohru was accepting of company, and only a select few close friends. Yuki had done the arranging. He knew having them all come at once would be less painful for her as she would only have to endure the conversations once, and having multiple people would prevent the topic from being focused on too long. Everyone turned up on time: Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki of course, Momiji, Kisa, Kyo and Kagura, and surprisingly Akito and Shigure. The first duo had practically tackled her with hugs, only restraining themselves enough to not topple her over. It was nice to see they were still so protective over her and only wanted the best for her... It didn't take a genius to know they had been worried sick since they found out. Momiji had done much the same. Even though he was now an adult and taller than Tohru, he was still his energetic self and had pulled her into a tight hug saying "I'm so sorry, Tohru-san! I'm sorry!"

Kisa had bowed her head in her reserved manner but her eyes spoke volumes as she muttered an apology to her 'nee-san'. Kagura had looked at her sympathetically with an almost childish air. "You poor thing... I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Akito and Shigure had left their baby with Hatori, and one glance between the Head and Rat told Yuki it was out of respect and compassion. The older woman had embraced Tohru warmly, whispering that if she ever needed help or someone to talk to, she was welcome to call or visit anytime, even in the middle of the night. Overall, everyone had greeted the brunette kindly and offered their own apologies in clear attempts not to go overboard but still convey they felt for her and did care. All except Kyo, who, still unaccustomed to friendliness, had simply muttered a less-than-gentle "sorry for your loss." before sitting with Kagura around the kotatsu. The boar gave him an accusing and disapproving look which went ignored until Akito herself narrowed her gaze at the cat. He stuttered, hiding his eyes with his hair as Tohru and Yuki sat down at the end of the table, the rat glaring daggers into the inconsiderate feline's head.

"L-look, I do care okay! I really am sorry that happened. I know it must've been painful, and I can't imagine how devastating, but I'm not used to these things, okay? And afterall it isn't like you're the only one, y'know. These things happen a lot, and it's been a few days so maybe you should move on." All eyes were upon the former cat as he realized what he said, looking nervously between the angered faces.

"What the hell, Orange-Top?! What kind of jackass comment was that?!"

"I agree with Arisa. That has to be the most insensitive thing I have ever heard you say." The psychic didn't open her eyes, but even so her disdain was obvious.

"How could you say that to Tohru-san?! That was so mean!" Momiji piped in unsurprisingly.

Tohru remained quiet as accusations and argument erupted around the table, leaning against Yuki and wrapping her arms around his. He sighed and turned his attention away from the crowd, using his free hand to brush the bangs from her face. She smiled up at him, but despite the pretty curve of her lips he could see the pain and self-doubt in her eyes. She didn't have to speak for him to know what she was thinking. _'Maybe he's right.'_

He kissed her forehead. "Don't listen to him, Tohru-chan. He doesn't understand." He turned his attention back to the audacious cat, pinning his gaze with as much hate and reproach as he could. "Kyo, I'd like to speak with you outside for a moment." Everyone froze and turned to him, their eyes revealing they knew he wasn't pleased and wondering just what was going to go down. He stood- placing a soft kiss on Tohru's lips with the gentle promise 'I'll be right back'- and grabbed the back of Kyo's shirt collar, dragging him outside. The cat must've known he was in the wrong and that he was going to be punished. He put up no resistance and allowed himself to be pulled out the door. Yuki froze once they were out of sight but didn't release the petrified cat's shirt nor did he turn to him. His anger was bubbling and threatening to overtake him so he needed to calm himself before he lost his temper and beat his former rival to a bloody pulp. He would only upset Tohru more by doing so, and as much as he wanted to deprive this idiot of his ability to walk for a few days, he willed himself to take deep breaths so he wouldn't cause her any more suffering. He felt the cat shift.

"A-ano... Gomennasai, I didn't mean it the way it sou- _OOF_!"

Yuki slammed the moron back against the wall, moving the hand from his collar to his throat, constricting just enough so breathing was difficult but not impossible. His blood turned to ice as he met Kyo's startled garnet gaze.

"What the hell were you thinking in there? Do you even have a heart somewhere in that chest of yours? Do you not understand how painful this has been for Tohru?" He narrowed his gaze, tears of rage nearly flooding his eyes but he held them back. He refused to let this cat have that satisfaction. "The baby had already started moving. He had kicked many times." Yuki's body started shaking as the anguish began wracking him. Their son... "The baby was only a few months away from being with us! Tohru was so happy! She couldn't wait to see him! And here you are, telling her to get over it! I would skin you for your insolence if it wasn't for the fact it would hurt her more!" His face was burning, his anger nearly blinding him. He had never been this irate. He was scary even to himself, and he could only thank God he had made sure they were out of Tohru's sight. He didn't want her to see him like this, didn't want her to witness this monstrous side. He closed his eyes, exhaling heavily and willing most of his anger out with the carbon dioxide. He had to calm down before he did something he would regret. It took a few seconds of bargaining with himself and convincing himself he was better than this before he loosened his grip around the cat's neck and opened his eyes again. The fear in the brown eyes gazing back at him was enough to say Kyo had gotten the point. Yuki removed his hand and turned away in the direction of the door. "Be careful with what you say, baka neko! Tohru is hurting, so show a little sympathy for her. If you don't..." He turned his icy amethyst gaze back to the orange haired man. "I will make you regret being born." With that he walked back inside, not caring what the cat did. He was greeted with bewildered stares as he made his way back to his seat beside Tohru. Retaking his place at her side, Yuki pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring the stupid cat when he came inside and sat down beside Kagura. He only glanced his direction long enough to see the faint red marks from his hand littering his neck and how Kyo hid his eyes and avoided the stares of the others. He knew it was wrong, but Yuki felt a strange sense of satisfaction at this display. He served him right, boldly saying what he did to Tohru. The death of their innocent child was something neither of them would likely ever completely recover from. But... As he kissed his wife's forehead, he knew they would find a way to cope in time, and maybe when they were ready, even if it wasn't for years to come, they could try again. And if they did, their first child would never be forgotten, his memory protected eternally in the scrapbook they had made with his ultrasounds and what clothing they had already bought for him. He would always be their little angel they loved and cherished, even if he wasn't there with them physically.

 **AN: This isn't necessarily canon to my other fanfics or drabbles, but if you guys want to imagine it to be, go for it! I don't think I personally see it as the same universe, but I have no problem with my readers seeing it that way.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: These are hardly drabbles now lol.**

 ** _Rating_** **: M to be safe**

 ** _Warnings_** **: Naked fluff, strong implications - nothing explicit, language**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: A sequel drabble to A Sacred Night detailing the morning after as suggested by ECYA. Thank you!**

 ** _Additional notes_** **: This is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written. I hope it's sweet enough for you guys but not so much so it makes your teeth rot out lol. Remember, this is Yuki and Tohru. I can't see them being anything but fluffy and cute ~ I added a little humor at the end, it had to be done.**

 **Oh! Also, in response to the people messaging me about the last drabble: no, it wasn't written as a way to vent after my own. I have never been pregnant, as it is kinda impossible for virgins to become pregnant c; (waiting till marriage, if that ever happens). I just wanted to write something new and work on describing the harrowing emotions. But nonetheless, thank you for the support if that had been the case! It shows me just how sweet you guys are and how wonderful the community is, so God bless!**

The light trickled in through the small gap between the curtains, particles of dust littering its heavenly glow. Birds perched outside sang a beautiful melody, giving the tranquil day an even more peaceful atmosphere. The window hadn't been completely shut, the morning breeze fluttering the curtains as two young adults slept soundly in each other's warmth. A shy former Zodiac with self-esteem issues and an innocently reckless eccentric "outsider". An unlikely pair, but one of the most loving there could've ever been. Soft even breathing was all that could be heard within the room.

The ex-rat's steady exhales ruffled the affectionately-named "riceball"'s brown tresses, the girl curled comfortably with her forehead just below his chin and her hands curled endearingly against his chest, her lips slightly parted giving her the semblance of a slumbering pure angel. His arms were wrapped protectively around her and held her in a close embrace even in his sleep. Under the covers, her feet had subconsciously guided themselves to entwine her legs with his. The morning could only be described as a fairytale reality, a princess's dream come true.

Yuki stirred first, just barely tilting his head down as he exhaled heavily, his entire being resisting waking up. As he gradually returned to the world of the living, he became aware of the sensation of soft, silky skin against his own. He slowly opened his eyes meeting a head full of chestnut strands. The night before all came back to him, and the burning heat of a blush graced his cheeks as he quickly closed his eyes again. It was then he realized both he and Tohru were still... Naked... He held no regrets for giving himself to her, but he worried what she would feel when she woke up. The heat of the moment would be gone. What if she would be upset with him? Would she avoid him now? Would things be awkward?

He sighed, willing all of those thoughts to the back of his mind. This was Tohru. She wouldn't have allowed it if it wasn't what she wanted. As his mind cleared of the sleep-induced fog, he remembered in more detail just how special and sacred their night was. He remembered the tender kisses, the gentle unsure hands trailing over his skin, the way she had wanted him and been so shy to say it but truly meant what she said. He remembered the passion and love shared between their hearts. They hadn't lost themselves out of greedy desire. They had opened their hearts and souls to each other, and it was the ultimate declaration of their feelings for each other. They had originally wanted to wait until they were married, but... He wouldn't complain. He had every intent to propose as soon as he could find and afford the perfect ring for his perfect woman.

Yuki sighed contented. Everything would be okay. The girl he loved so much loved him back and was in his arms, resting soundly as each of her breaths tickled his pale skin. Her hair practically glowed as the strands reflected the morning sun as though the shimmering beams had been ensnared like a fly in a spiderweb, the innocent radiance giving her an angelic appearance. She seemed so comfortable and happy in his embrace, like it was where she truly belonged and felt most at peace... Which is more than he could've ever asked. To think, he, of all people, could have such an amazing thing... He would never understand what she saw in him, but he would never take it for granted. He was going to make this beautiful, amazing soul the happiest woman to ever live. He was going to cherish her forever.

His princess shifted in her sleep, her nose moving to nuzzle against his jawline, her dainty hands pressed against him as a soft sigh escaped her. "Yuki-kun..." The prince combed his fingers through her long strands.

"Good morning, Tohru-chan. Did you rest well?"

"Mmm... Hai..." Her voice was adorably muddled with unrelenting drowsiness. "Did Yuki-kun...rest well too?" She followed up with a heavy yawn, her legs moving as her body fought to wake up.

"Hai. Especially since I got to spend the night with you, Tohru-chan." He kissed her head lightly, his heart fluttering when she giggled quietly in her throat.

"I'm glad..." Suddenly she tensed, the warmth of her intense blush radiating against his chest. She must've just remembered.

Not risking the love of his life sinking into a deep cave of self-consciousness, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead as he twirled a finger in her hair. "I love you." He spoke quietly and gently.

"I...I love you too..." The rigidness of her muscles eventually eased, much to Yuki's relief.

"How are you feeling?" He stroked her hair, combing it back behind her ear as he pulled away just enough to see her face. Her blush darkened her cheeks, her eyes sparkling with embarrassment.

"I'm... I'm okay... I'm a little sore," she let out a short laugh, finally making eye contact as she smiled warmly at him, undeniable love lighting up her eyes. "But other than that, I'm great. It's normal for girls to be sore... I think." Her smile faded into an unsure and nervous grin, and Yuki couldn't help laughing despite his concern.

"Well, as long as you're okay and it doesn't hurt too bad... You're sure you're fine?"

"Hai! Don't worry, Yuki-kun!" She snuggled firmly against him again, tucking her head under his chin and sighing jocundly. "I have no regrets. You make me so happy, Yuki..." How could she regret what transpired? It was the most blissful evening she could've ever imagined. He had handled her so gently, been so patient with her... The kisses shared between them and placed along her skin were brimming with affection and loyalty, absolute admiration and commitment. It had been their physical promise to always stay by each other's side, and their physical expression of their undying ardency and fidelity. She loved him and only him, she couldn't imagine a more perfect first time. "And besides..." She looked up at his face, resting a hand on his cheek as she gazed into his glimmering, gentle eyes. "The pain only reminds me that it really did happen, y'know? That... We shared such a special moment. And that... I'm now yours in every sense of the word." She playfully rubbed her nose against his, her heart feeling warm and light when he giggled and tightened his arms around her middle.

"That's true. You have such a wonderful way with words, Tohru-chan." He kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers before he reluctantly pulled away. He pressed his forehead to hers. "And don't forget. I'm yours too. As long as you shall want to stay by my side, I'm yours." Her expression softened even more as she pressed closer to him, never breaking eye contact.

"Always."

Slender fingers moved to run through silver strands, jade eyes sparkling utmost adulation, the amethyst orbs gazing back at her reflecting the same affection. They remained that way for awhile, whispering sweet nothings as they gently caressed each other. They found themselves blushing intensely at each mention of last night's activities, but they would giggle and talk through their embarrassment.

It wasn't until Tohru felt the first gurgles of hunger in her gut that they realized life was still going on and they couldn't lay in bed all day, no matter how much they may want to. The brunette sat up, briefly wincing as a dull ping of pain throbbed in her nether regions. The prince noticed and sat up by her, wrapping an arm around her thin waist from behind and pulling her back against him, tenderly pressing his lips to the back of her shoulder. "Gomennasai, Tohru-chan." The onigiri turned back to him with a kind smile on her face, a light blush airbrushed across her cheeks.

"No, don't be silly, Yuki-kun. It's nothing, really." He seemed to consider this for a moment, simply meeting her gaze and holding it with his own, finally letting his mouth curve upwards and eyelids lower a fraction.

"Alright." He let out a quick "heh" of laughter as he released her. "Better get dressed then, I suppose." Something sparked in his eyes as he sharply met her gaze again as though he had just remembered something. A sly and somewhat roguish smirk pulled one corner of his mouth. "While you're at it, why don't you wear my shirt?" Tohru's eyes widened considerably as her hair practically stood on end.

"Ehhhh?! B-but... What would you wear?!"

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about it, Tohru-chan. I can easily stop by my room and pick up another. Please, I want you to."

The brunette stammered momentarily before easing and smiling at him peacefully. "Hai. Only because Yuki-kun insisted." She stood - not without turning crimson at the knowledge her entire naked body was on display for Yuki even if she knew he wasn't one to stare - and made her way to her drawers, pulling out fresh shorts and undergarments. As she slid them up her legs, she tried her best not to think about Yuki being naked in the same room as her. She knew she shouldn't be so shy in front of him especially now, but she just couldn't handle the humiliation! Her body wasn't the prettiest, or the thinnest. She had some meat on her bones, and it was mortifying the prince himself had to see that. As she bent to pull her panties and shorts up, her heart felt like a bomb about to burst, the shame swelling to dangerous levels as her pudge made a noticeable fold on her belly. Finally she could straighten and flatten the gross protrusion. She kept her head low as she went to pick up Yuki's top- wait, where'd it g-

"Looking for this?" Tohru moved her gaze to the bed, her silver haired partner laying on his side with his pants already on as he held his shirt out for her with a mischievous grin on his face. Her blush deepened as she nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"H-hai... Arigatou." As she took the fabric, the impish expression sharpening his features softened into a gentle smile and eyes accented with sympathy and love.

"Tohru-chan." He pulled himself up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He rested his hands on her bare sides, his touch tentative as though she was a porcelain doll that he feared would shatter at the barest of nudges. "You're so beautiful." His voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned forward, his sitting position putting him at chin height of the girl standing before him. "There's no need to be shy." He brushed a butterfly kiss against the silken skin of her shoulder. Smoothing his hands down her curvaceous form, he leaned back just enough to meet her jade gaze with his own. His heart pumped rapidly with swelling love and adoration for this girl, his princess. He never would have guessed this level of absolute devotion and doting was possible. It filled him with warmth and pleasant tingles originating in his chest and coursing through his veins, making his entire body feel lighter than air. She was the epitome of perfection and beauty. Her personality emanated the same splendor.

"A-arigatou..." She was so adorably timid and flustered; he couldn't help laughing quietly and leaning up to kiss her before standing up himself.

"I'll go get a new shirt, okay? See you downstairs?"

"Hai!" Tohru smiled up at him cheerfully. It was nice that things seemed perfectly natural even after what they'd done, and it felt as though nothing had changed save for the stronger bond between them. As she pulled on his shirt, she held the fabric up to her nose, savoring the unmistakable scent of her rat prince still lingering on the cloth. The shirt was too big for her, hanging down past her shorts to her mid-thighs. Yuki was so tall compared to her, but that made for comfy snuggling on cold nights when he would come into her room to keep her warm. She giggled and blushed at the memory of the first time he did so. He had caught her so off-guard!

 _She had been bundled in her blankets when she heard her door open, and not two seconds later a warm body had slid into bed beside her. She had squealed in horror before turning and seeing none other than her prince, smiling sweetly at her with a hint of amusement flaring in his eyes. 'I noticed it was colder than usual and knew you didn't have thick blankets, so I got worried you'd catch a chill... I hope it's okay, Honda-san.'_

Tohru giggled as she walked down the steps and headed towards the kitchen. How awkward it felt then compared to now when they shared a bed more often than not.

"Let's see, what to make for breakfa-AAAHHH?!" As she turned into the kitchen, she was caught off-guard by two strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her back, the head of her assaulter tucking against her neck. The silver hair falling into her view was a dead giveaway, and she let out a hearty laugh. "Yuki!"

"You look very cute in that top, Tohru-chan. What are you giggling about?"

"Oh just thinking of how far we've come- eh?! No I'm not really that cute, I mean-"

Yuki's amused chuckle cut her off. "Tohru-chan, even if you don't see it I mean it-"

"Damn, that was a fucked up dream. I swear they're getting wor- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Yuki groaned in sheer annoyance and turned to the stupid cat that had interrupted.

"We're about to get breakfast, what do you think?"

"I mean, why the hell is _Tohru_ wearing _your_ shirt?! And why are you two so damn gushy?"

"You stupid cat, I would think the answer to that would be obvious." Despite the calm composure he was upholding, Yuki was smirking underneath his cold facade as he watched the cat's expression carefully. The orange-top took a ridiculously long amount of time to process it, his face slowly scrunching in disgust and horror, a hint of ludicrous jealousy topping it off.

"You sick bastar-"

"Tohru-chan's shirts all need to be washed, so I let her borrow mine. And is it so wrong for a man to hug his girlfriend on their anniversary?" The first part was a lie, but he was having fun toying with the stupid feline as Tohru nervously laughed and got working on breakfast.

"Ah- I- I..." Yuki would've snickered if it hadn't been Kyo he was dealing with. Just the response he wanted. He tilted his head and feigned confusion.

"What? What else could it have been? I'm a bit concerned about what goes on in that perverted mind of yours, especially if it concerns Tohru." He closed his eyes and turned away to walk towards his girlfriend. "You should be ashamed."

"H-hey! I didn't say that! It just seemed like that, yknow..."

"Only a pervert would assume such things. Honestly, I think you spend too much time with Shigure." Ignoring the cat babbling and trying to cover himself, Yuki laid a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Tohru-chan, it's our anniversary. Don't worry about cooking today. Let's go out to eat somewhere."

"Oh-okay! But... What about-"

"They can handle themselves." He glared back at the sulking cat. "They're grown boys, and it is our special day. Shall we?"

"Uh...hai. I'll just run upstairs to change and get my money real quick-"

"I'm paying."

"Eh?"

"I'll cover the bill. Okay?" His eyes were borderline pleading, and Tohru couldn't tell him no when he looked so desperate...

"Alright. But on one condition. I pay next time." She smirked and tapped him on the nose with her index finger. He sighed but smiled.

"It's a deal then."

"Good! Well I'll go change now." As she walked out of the room she faltered a bit, nearly falling but thanks to Yuki's steadying arms she quickly regained her footing. "Hehe, I guess I'm just still a bit sore from last night-" her eyes widened as she caught herself, glancing back at the cat. "Y-you know! From the walk to the secret base!" She nervously laughed at Kyo's skeptical expression. "Well, I'll get going now!"

The rat watched amused as she strode towards the stairs with a cute bounce in her step. He turned to his rival as soon as she turned the corner and smirked, only staying long enough to watch the scandalized anger spread over the paling face of the cat as realization dawned on him. The prince teasingly chuckled, walking after Tohru to get dressed himself, satisfaction sweeping over him. _That'll teach that stupid cat to mind his own business._

 **AN: I couldn't quite squeeze it in there, but if it wasn't clear, Yuki had more than one reason to want Tohru to wear his shirt. There's the main reason which is the most obvious: he likes seeing her wear his clothes because he thinks she's cute and it just makes him happy, and then there's also the desire for Kyo to see her wearing it.**

 **I haven't proofread this yet since its 2:30 AM and I have to be up at 7 tomorrow, so please forgive any autocorrect goofs until I can fix it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Go, Part II

**Continuation of chapter 3 as per request. Thank you for your interest and kind words! :) sorry the wait was so obscenely long. Writer's block is kicking my ass right now lol, and I've been ultra busy on top of that x_x. Things should calm down soon!**

Tohru sat in the chair located in the corner of the room, her hands covering her face as she peered through her fingers as the nurses cleaned and stitched the gaping wound on Yuki's wrist. They had told her he was lucky to have lived. The blade he had cut himself with penetrated his radial artery... He was immensely fortunate to have only passed out from the blood loss and would have died if she hadn't screamed for help and gotten Shigure to call for an ambulance as she tied his wrist in a cloth in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. She had run out of tears at this point, her eyes swollen and dark red. What had caused this?... Was this her fault truly? Did he need her more than ever and she had been so invested in helping Kyo she failed to notice? She sobbed. "It's all my fault..."

The agitated cat next to her nudged her arm. "No it's not. It's that damn rat's fault for not saying anything. We don't know what led up to this, so don't go blaming yourself."

"But... He had been so quiet... He-"

"He's always quiet. The asshole needed to say something if he was going through pain. When is he going to learn he doesn't have to go through things alone?"

"Kyo's right, Tohru-kun. It isn't your fault. While I do feel he could stand to be a bit more sympathetic, he raises a good point." On her other side Shigure laid a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "Don't worry yourself. I think the most important thing is to talk to him when he wakes up. I really feel you are the only one who can help him now."

She was silent for a few seconds before muttering a quiet "hai." This was her fault, nothing would convince her otherwise... Why hadn't she reached out to him? How could she have utterly failed him? How could she face him now?...

The nurses left, giving the four of them space once they had Yuki successfully stabilized. The cat and dog had followed with the reasoning they weren't who he'd need to see. Tohru was alone with her unconscious prince, unable to stop staring at his bandaged wrist and blaming herself for his being here, his injury. He needed her to be there... She should've known that he doesn't recoil or withdraw himself like that normally. She should've done something, asked him what was wrong or if she could help... But she didn't. She had assumed she did the right thing by leaving him alone... And look where that led.

The rat didn't stir for a half hour, only the steady rise and fall of his chest indicating there was any life in the boy. The whole time Tohru was lost in an endless, unforgiving vortex of compunction, anxiety, overwhelming concern for his safety, self-reproach, depression... Her chest felt clogged and heavy, she could hardly breathe. She almost lost her rat because of her stupidity... He probably hated her now... She should leave-

The prince turned his head, his body shifting as he slipped out of his miniature coma. He looked around aimlessly, clearly unfocused and confused on his whereabouts. He groggily sat up. "Hm-wha... What happened-" His eyes locked with hers, pain and penitence flicking in the widening pupils before he turned away. "G-gomennasai, Honda-san... I... Did you see?..." His cheeks were flushed, his uninjured hand curling over his mouth.

"Hai... Are you okay now?..." Her body was trembling as she fought back another onslaught of tears. He was awake... She felt both relief and all-new harrowing sadness of what had happened. And the way he avoided looking at her made it worse.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry for troubling you..."

"S-Sohma-kun..." The tears fell. "Yuki-kun...why..." She moved a hand over her mouth, keeping her sobs in her throat.

"Because... I... I didn't..." He sighed, his own body quivering. "I thought... You didn't care about me anymore. I was a real fool. I got jealous... And I let it eat away my better judgment. And look where that brought us. You probably... Probably hate me now. You probably see me as pathetic, and I wouldn't blame you. I-"

"Yuki-kun!" Within a second she was across the room and wrapping her arms around him tightly, sobbing against his chest. "Yuki-kun should never say such _horrible_ things about himself! I don't see you as pathetic! I don't hate you! I should've done something... I noticed you were upset but I didn't think you'd want to talk... I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun... This is my fault... Please don't ever do this again.. Please!" Her voice was so miserably desperate. She was _entreating_ him to listen and never hurt himself like that... He needed to know that he was loved and was so much more important than he thought!

"Honda-san..." She could hear the tears in his voice, shattering her heart even more. "Tohru... You..." His arms wrapped tightly around her as he pulled her closer. "I promise... I promise I won't do anything so brash again... It's not your fault. I was the one-" a shuddering breath. "-who should've asked you about it and not assumed... I was the one who did what I did. I don't know why I reacted in such a way... It would seem you are a huge influence on my judgment and... I just... Couldn't stand losing you..." Tohru felt a couple tears land on her head and clung tighter. "I'm sorry..."

"Yuki..." She clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly. "Don't be sorry... It's okay. What's important is you're okay now... You're still here. You'll never lose me, I promise... I- I lo-" Cut off by Yuki squeezing her tighter, the brunette burrowed her face against him, taking in his scent and presence, promising herself she would never take it for granted again. She really was a fool... To not have seen what was happening. She would never forgive herself no matter how much the prince assured her otherwise...

They clung to each other for what felt like an eternity, crying and begging each other never to leave and to always mention when something's bothering them. Holding Tohru instigated sharp pain in Yuki's wrist, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He never wanted to let go. Feeling her so close, having her pressed to his body and clutching onto him for dear life... It was an amazing experience if only she wasn't so distraught. It felt as though a poison-coated blade had been thrust into his heart, yet at the same time, the fact she was crying for him and cared so deeply gave his organ the strength to pulse and provide his body with the liquid of life and warmth. Even after a knock on the door had interrupted them before Shigure and Kyo came in, even after a nurse entered and discharged him (explaining to be careful and if he feels lightheaded to return, among other things), even after they arrived home... That tenderness of feeling important lightened his spirit and made him feel weightless. However the dark cloud of regret and contrition always lingered. Every time he got a chance, he'd apologize to Tohru when they were alone. He promised never to hurt her again, to which she always replied that she just wanted him to never hurt himself again and to tell her when something's wrong. His guilt couldn't be shaken, but he pondered if this was all a wonderful dream. Yuki never could've imagined someone would care so much about him. She didn't hold it against him, she didn't distance herself, she didn't judge him for his ridiculous act committed out of envy. Instead...she offered warmth and comfort and stability, even coming into his room shortly after they resigned for bed to make sure he was okay and spend the night with him. She returned every night after the first, and neither of them said anything the night he walked into his room and she was already in his bed, clearly without having gone to her own beforehand. Every dark cloud certainly did have its silver lining. That was a fact, especially with someone like Tohru in his life.


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

**AN:**

 ** _Rating_** **: M**

 ** _Warnings_** **: Language, blood**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Yuki asks Akito's permission to marry Tohru. The Head isn't too willing to lose his rat to an outsider.**

 ** _Additional notes_** **: AU where Akito is male and never 'reformed.'**

 **More practice to branch away from my usual fluff and sweet stories, also an excuse to write male!Akito and practice for a couple other fics I'm working on.**

The unmistakable pungent scent of copper invaded Tohru's nostrils, the odor so thick it did nothing to ease the intensifying nausea bubbling in her stomach. Already she was salivating excessively and her lips feeling warmer than usual. She could hardly breathe. And the smell wasn't the worst thing about this situation.

"Y...YUKI!" His name came out choked and cracked, a sudden burst of adrenaline sending her sprinting across the room as her nausea was temporarily forgotten. Right now the only thing she could afford to focus on was to reach Yuki and find a way to get him help. She fell to her knees at the boy's still body, attempting to pick him up and carry him out of this wretched room. "Yuki! Can you hear me?! HATORI-SA-" A powerful blow to her ribs sent her crumbling to the side, and the bitter taste of blood filled her mouth and effectively caused her lips to part as a large puddle of the red fluid splattered onto the floor.

"You stupid, lowly wench... How _dare_ you call Hatori?! You have no place in the Sohma house! This is your fault! If Yuki dies, his blood will be on your head!" Tohru forced herself up with her arms, her entire lower half aching too much to move. She agonizingly tilted her head up to look at her and Yuki's attacker. The onyx eyes held no mercy, no love, no compassion, the ebony orbs piercing her soul. "I oughtta kill you right now-"

The sound of the door sliding open cut through the air. "AKITO! STOP! Hatori, Ayame, get them out of here and help them!" Before the familiar voice had even finished its sentence she found herself lifted off of the ground as the doctor ran over and scooped Yuki up into his arms. Without a moment of hesitation the horrible room blurred around her as she was rushed out the door. She could only faintly see Shigure pinning a writhing Akito to the ground before she somehow found herself in Hatori's office. Unfortunately her churching stomach struck back with a vengeance from the quick unexpected movement, and as much as she tried to suppress it, the gurgling intensified as all around her faded to an unforgiving enveloping black.

There was a distinct pounding in her head, her brain feeling as though it was throbbing within her skull as alertness returned to her. Her chest- oh god her chest... It hurt so badly. If she could survive without breathing, she would. Each inhale felt as though a thousand blades had pierced her body, and every exhale a million coals burning her alive from the inside. Minimizing the excruciating ache as much as she could, she only took shallow breaths, relieved that maybe five of the thousand swords were removed. Not much, but an improvement-

"I know it hurts, but please try to take deep breaths, as deep as you can tolerate." Hatori's calming voice broke through her internal musings. She groaned in protest, forcing her senses to return so she could awaken to the world around her. She felt the cool cotton of the sheets under her, the softness of the pillow under her head, and there was the distinct sanitary scent of a doctor's office. "How do you feel?"

"My-" Her voice gave way to a hearty wheeze, halting her words and nearly causing a coughing fit. "M-my... Chest hurts..."

"Your lowest right rib was fractured. Unfortunately there isn't much I can do for that other than provide you with analgesics and check on it every couple weeks to make sure no complications arise. It should heal on its own in a few weeks." Hatori paused and sighed. "I'm sorry, Honda-kun."

"I...iie... I understand. How's Yuki?" Tohru pulled herself up into a sitting position despite the blinding pain shooting from her side. She couldn't lay around all day, she had things she needed to do, and Yuki had it _much_ worse. Her memories blurred together, but the heavy scent of blood was branded into her brain along with the image of him laying on the tatami floor, a deep cut on his head-

"He's fine. I was able to stop the bleeding and stitch his wound. He's been hooked up to IVs as well to replenish what vital fluids he lost. You will be pleased to know it wasn't as bad as it seemed. The blood loss and his loss of consciousness were very misleading, so I expect he will wake up by tomorrow morning. I'm under the impression he passed out more from shock and trauma than anything fatal." Tohru turned her head to the doctor, finally finding the strength to open her eyes and manage a small smile.

"Thank goodness... Thank you, Hatori-san...what do I owe you?"

It was only right he'd be paid for his services. Yuki could have gotten much, much worse if he hadn't been there! And there was the medication she herself was getting. But rather than give her an answer, Hatori seemed rather stunned to be asked about it. His visible eye widened marginally, his lips parted just a fraction.

"Honda-kun... The only thing you owe me is a rapid recovery. Please do not concern yourself with those things; do you understand?"

"Oh b-but... You've been so helpful and things would be so much worse if you weren't here...A-at least let me make you a thank-you dinner!"

Hatori paused in his writing, his eye flashing up to meet hers. He sighed and set the clipboard on his desk. A small smile curved his mouth.

"Alright. But only after you both have fully recovered. Deal?"

"Deal!" Silence fell between them as Hatori picked up his papers again and resumed his scribbling and the onigiri lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap. The scratching sound spared Tohru the horribly intense uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what to say. Although... "Ano... Hatori-san?"

"Hai?"

"Could I...could I go see Yuki please? I...I need to see him and make sure he's okay..."

Tohru couldn't help it. She felt the suffocating hollowness of culpability swallowing her whole. The weight consumed her heart, the black hole slowly devouring the entirety of her. This was her fault.

"Of course. But... Honda-kun, please do not blame yourself for this." The dragon's kind voice was gentle and forgiving, almost pleading. Green eyes shifted to his solemn expression. There was a distinct pain softening and yet distancing his eye. "There is nothing you could've done to prevent this, and I promise you, Yuki will not blame you. Anyone but you."

 _Kana_... Tohru could sense the building wetness of tears in her eyes but blinked them back. Hatori knew from experience...

"Alright... Arigatou..." Even now he was being so kind as to try to comfort her when he was probably struggling with his own memories... Hatori was such a caring person...

A large bandage covered much of the left half of Yuki's forehead, his silver hair feathering around it. An IV bag was hooked up next to his bed and dripping fluid into his arm. The heart monitor next to it beeped with his steady pulse, and Tohru never could've imagined a more beautiful sound. She rested in the chair beside his bed, leaning forward and caressing his cheek. Even in his sleep she could recognize the pained sharpening of his features. His brows slightly furrowed, his lips parted, his tightly shut eyes faintly twitching... Tears returned to the girl's eyes. Her chest was rebelling against her position but she couldn't care. Yuki was suffering... And because of _her_. Because he asked to marry _her_. A drop slid down her cheek, landing on the sheets at the end of its journey. He wouldn't have gone through this if he had never even met _her_.

"Honda-kun, it's not your fault." Tohru turned her tearful gaze to Hatori as he replaced the IV bag.

"But..."

"It's not. I'm sure he'll tell you the exact same when he wakes up." The doctor sighed, falling back into the other chair in the room. "Believe me. It would hurt him more if you continued to believe that and blamed yourself."

"But... He... He would've been so much happier without me... Akito never would've thrown that knife at him..."

"Yuki has never been so happy as he has been these last three years, Tohru. He would smile but it was never half as genuine as it is now. Akito has done much worse to him, and remember, if it wasn't for you, he would still be cursed. It's only because a mischievous rat found true love that allowed such a horrible infliction to be lifted. Don't fall into the same fate as Kana... I don't think Yuki would be able to stand seeing the person he loves upset, over _him_ no less _._ This whole ordeal is temporary, and you can work through it. Together."

Tohru nodded, the floodgates having been opened spilling her tears down onto the bed. "H-hai... Arigatou... Gomennasai..."

There was the quiet shuffle and tapping of someone walking followed by the tentative moving of her hair of said someone stroking it. "It'll all be alright, Honda-kun."

The brunette wanted to speak but the words snagged in her throat, so all she could manage was an acknowledging nod. Her eyes never left Yuki's pained face but even so she could sense Hatori moving to leave the room. "I'll be back later. I have some things I need to take care of but if you need anything, call me."

"H-hai... Ano, Hatori-san? Could I stay in here with him overnight?" A beat of silence. Tohru could practically hear the sympathetic smile in his tone.

"I don't see why not."

"Arigatou..."

More echoing footsteps, then silence. Tohru brushed Yuki's bangs to the side ever so carefully, mindful not to bump the bandage. "Oh Yuki... Gomennasai... I'm so sorry..." She fought back the blur of water filling her vision as she trailed her fingertips down the side of his face. "I promise I'll find a way to make this up to you...I love you so much."

A low groan responded, the unconscious boy leaning into her touch. His features relaxed just a smidge, but it was enough for Tohru to manage a ghost of a smile.

She was woken up by the sensation of careful, deft fingers combing through her locks in an oh-so-familiar way. Her heart soared and the clouds of sleep riddling her brain immediately cleared. She opened her eyes and looked up at her boyfriend's handsome face. His princely and kind smile combined with his loving gaze radiated warmth and affection. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"Good morning. What are you doing on the floor?"

Tohru let out a demure "heh" as she tilted her head to rest her chin on the bed, straightening her torso as much as she could to alleviate some of the agony. "I didn't want to leave you."

"Then why not sleep up here with me? There's plenty of room."

"I couldn't-! That wouldn't be right, Yuki-kun..."

"Don't be silly. Come here."

A brilliant blush spread over her cheeks and tinted her ears as she stood from her kneeling position on the floor and clambered onto the bed beside him. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her down onto the mattress... Unknowingly instigating wracking pain to shoot all throughout her body from where he squeezed directly against her damaged rib. She let out a sharp gasp, and his grip immediately relinquished.

"Tohru-chan?!" Tohru took a few deep breaths, willing the burn to lessen. Finally she met his worried amethyst gaze.

"Sorry, Yuki-kun... My...my rib's broken." His pupils widened.

"What?! How?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's okay. Just...after what happened... He kicked me when I went to help you and..."

"Oh..." The former rat averted his gaze, a shameful blush darkening his cheeks as the violet hue of his irises darkened to near black in reproach. "Gomennasai..."

"No no... It's okay. How are you feeling?"

"...Better. My head hurts but I'll manage. I'm sorry about your rib-"

"Don't apologize, Yuki. It's not...it's not your fault." Now she understood what Hatori had meant. She didn't blame Yuki. She didn't want him to blame himself. It wasn't a big deal, as long as he was okay... She didn't want to lose him over this.

"I'll make Akito pay for that- I'll-!" His body was convulsing with reigned-in anger, his face turning red and his eyes narrowing. Tohru snuggled herself against his chest.

"No, Yuki... Don't put yourself in danger's way. You've already been hurt enough. Please."

The rat was still for a few moments, finally releasing a wavering sigh as he ever so tentatively returned his arms around her, careful to keep his arm under her ribcage.

"Alright. We'll run away together then. I won't let that damn Akito stop us from being together... He doesn't control me anymore. The leash has been permanently removed. It's time we leave... We'll find somewhere better, away from him. Away from the risk of you being hurt."

"B-but Yuki... What about the others?"

"...I don't care about any of them. You're the most important person to me. I have to think of you first... The rest can be worked out later." He curled around her, his soft lips pressing a gentle kiss to her head before his voice dropped below a whisper. "I will protect you at all costs."

 **AN: Apologies if there's any Autocorrect changes. I'm my own beta reader so I might have missed some going over it. I'll find and fix any there might be at some point.**

 **Now onto the next of 10+ drabbles I need to finish c':**

 **Should this one have a part 2 or a sequel? I'm on the fence because I quite like it like this but I could see why some would want a continuation.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Never Again

**AN:**

 ** _Rating_** **: T**

 ** _Warnings_** **: Suggestive content, hardly worth noting.**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Yuki hates public transportation and for a very good reason.**

 ** _Additional notes_** **: Look, an actual drabble, drabble. Just something short and sweet to take a break from my lengthier stuff lol.**

 **Was originally going to be a sort of argument drabble but as I was writing it took a different turn.**

Agitation picked at Yuki as he kept his eyes closed and mouth shut. He could sense the subtle twitch of a vein in his forehead, his fingernails digging into his palm and creating crescent shaped indentions. If Tohru wasn't sitting in the seat next to him, he'd reach across the aisle and bruise the cute little faces of the pheromone-filled teenage boys staring at her. He knew that look. It wasn't innocent staring or adoration of her beauty. It was nothing like the many glances he himself used to send her way when they were still in high school and both too shy to even hold each other's hand. Oh no, this was lust. The same dark and glassy shine in their eyes as those of a dog staring at a steak at a barbecue, that _longing_ , that _want_... It was revolting.

Yuki had told them it was impolite to stare when he first noticed it. It didn't stop, leading him to mention that was his wife they were so crudely eyeing and he didn't appreciate it. When it still hadn't ceased, he made a move to grab the fabric of their shirts and get in their face about it with some choice insults thrown in, but Tohru had stopped him and tried her best to calm him. She had reasoned they're just children and once they arrived at their destination and could exit the bus the whole thing would be over. And besides, she had mentioned, she's sitting by the window so she was partially blocked from their view. For once, it had done very little to quell the growing flame of rage kindling within him. They were still looking her over. Ordinarily her words of comfort could ease the beast of anger that grabbed him at times, but this was different. He couldn't stand it. But as much as he wanted to circle their throats with his hands, he knew he would never get away with assault and there would be too many witnesses, and he knew very well that Tohru would be pained to see him do such a thing... And he never wanted to witness her ache because of him. Just imagining the fretful glistening of her teal eyes, the wounded dimmed light in the green pools... It sent his heart through a wringer.

Instead of beating the adolescent gawkers to a pulp, he mustered all of his resentment into a single menacing glare. They were just as insufferable as that idiotic cat. Had they no parents to teach them manners? Or morals regarding staring at another man's wife? Should he and Tohru ever have children he would instill the most polite of principles in them.

The clock must've slowed. Their commute dragged over an eternity and a half until at long last their bus stopped and they could exit. Being the closest to the aisle, Yuki was the first to stand, but rather than leave he stepped back and waited for Tohru to slip out of her seat and make her way down the narrow passageway. This allowed him to keep an eye on any...mishaps that may occur with the men on the vehicle, and also prevent the boys from being able to make a grab at her, or even photograph her. Not to mention he appreciated being able to catch her should she slip on something in the path. Luckily they managed to escape the ride-from-Hell without incident. Yuki took Tohru's dainty hand in his and led her down the sidewalk to the store she had insisted on going to.

"We are never getting on that thing again."

 **AN: Protective (and somewhat possessive) Yuki is one of my favorite things to write lol.**

 **Also you lucky dogs, two drabbles in one night. I managed to finish both today since my schedule is lightening a bit so figured, why not?**


	10. Chapter 10: Announcement

**AN:**

 ** _Rating_** **: T**

 ** _Warnings_** **: Light suggestive themes, language**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Tohru has a very special announcement for Yuki.**

 ** _Additional (boring) notes_** **: Written in a very short period of time because I needed a distraction. I'm feeling really discouraged when it comes to my plush making since my most recent plush, the one I'm most proud of, was received rather horribly if my sudden drop in watchers/followers is anything to go off. I've been doing this for three and a half years and this is the worst I've ever seen so I'm really hurt, even if it is petty... I'm sick so I'm probably just more emotional than normal haha.**

 **Anyway, I had this in mind for awhile and was going to include it in OB,S but I don't know if the storyline will ever make it that far lol.**

 _Shlick-thump, shlick-thump_.

Tohru watched as the silver blade sliced through the carrots with ease, unable to keep the smile off of her face. She had been planning this for a few days and finally she could bring her scheme to action. Yuki would be home from work soon, and she purposefully hadn't started cooking in time to finish before he arrived. They were expecting company tonight, making this whole event even more special.

As she finished dumping the sliced vegetable into the pot of soup, she heard the soft hush of the door opening and closing, followed immediately by the gentle padding of her husband walking towards the kitchen. Tohru's face heated as her heart pounded and her grin grew. _Oh Mom, I can't wait to see his face when he figures it out!_

She turned to him as he treaded into the room. "Welcome home!"

Her prince's ever-sweet smile curved the corners of his lips as his eyes softened and glistened with adoration. "Arigatou. Good to be home." His hand slipped onto her waist as his mouth covered here in a tender kiss. "Did you have a good day?"

"Hai! I've just been prepping for tonight. So much food to make!" She giggled and turned back to the stove. It was true, there were a lot of different dishes she wanted to prep, but mostly she didn't want him to see the red hue growing on her cheeks. It had to remain a surprise...

She could hear his footsteps as he made his way out of the room. "Don't stress yourself, Tohru. I'm sure everyone will be fine with whatever you make. Your cooking is always fantastic." Her blush warmed tremendously, reaching a degree she hadn't felt since they'd been married.

"Ah! Arigatou! Although, I wouldn't say that..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." His voice was barely audible since he was no doubt almost to their room now. He always changed immediately after he arrived home, and it bought her just enough time to make sure everything was in place for her special news.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, could you do me a favor?" Tohru didn't look up from her place of slicing the loaf of bread as Yuki pulled plates out of the cabinet.

"Sure."

"Could you check to make sure I didn't accidentally leave something in the oven? You know how forgetful I can be haha!"

The pleasant sound of Yuki's chuckles reached her ears seconds before she heard the faint squeak of the oven door being opened. "No, you got it all- wait, there's this." Tohru turned around and feigned confusion as well as she could. "There's a piece of bread in here."

"Bread? I wonder how that got in there..."

She shifted her gaze back to the arrangement she was fixing on one of the serving platters. _That's not bread, Yuki._

"Yeah." She heard the door snap shut as her rat closed it. "You didn't put a bun in there?" _There you go._

"No, you did."

"...Eh?"

"That bun's for you."

"For me?"

"Hai."

"...is there a reason?"

Tohru's smile involuntarily spread across her cheeks. Oh Yuki, so oblivious.

"Hai." No response, and out of the corner of her eye she could see him eyeing the bun, turning it over and examining every inch of it. "Think about it. Where was the bun?"

"In the ov-" A sharp gasp cut him off as he gaped at her. His mouth hung open as his eyes widened in shock. It took all the onigiri had not to laugh. He was so adorable. "No way- are you-"

She finally faced him, her shy grin wavering in something akin to embarrassment accented with joy. "Hai..." Her quiet voice cracked, tears blurring her vision.

"You're..." Yuki's astonished face quickly melted into an overjoyed expression, his mouth curling. "You're... Oh my god." In the next second Tohru found herself lifted off the floor in her husband's strong arms. "You're... You're actually..."

"Hai... Hai. I am!" Her feet found home on the floor again. Tohru opened her eyes to look into Yuki's beautiful amethyst orbs. They were glistening with tears, but the curve of his lips and the gentle love in his eyes was enough to prove they were tears of joy.

"You're pregnant... Heh, I was beginning to think it would never happen!" He laughed lightly and Tohru found herself unable to resist joining him. She had been having her own doubts but finally their prayers had been answered! "How long have you known? How far along are you?" Yuki's kind hand pressed to her cheek, his thumb caressing as his eyes glistened with happiness and ardor, a tear finally trailing down his skin. She smiled warmly, her own eyes threatening to spill over.

"I found out three days ago, and the doctor said I'm about seven weeks."

"Seven weeks..." Violet pools moved down to peer at her abdomen and practically radiated warmth. "How did you keep the secret so long?"

His hand ghosted over her still flat stomach, yet Tohru couldn't help but smile.

"I wanted to wait until today."

Yuki hummed pleasantly, his soft petals pressing to her forehead. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzles against his jawline. "Happy birthday."

"Alright, everyone, Tohru and I have an announcement to make!"

The laughter and general talking all died down as everyone in the room turned to the married couple standing in the doorway. Akito, Shigure, Kureno, Arisa, Saki, Momiji, Ayame, Hatori, Kyo, Kagura, Kisa, and Hatsuharu had all attended Yuki's birthday celebration, although some had come only because Tohru had been the one to write out the invitation list and contact everyone.

"There's officially going to be another Sohma in our family come next summer."

Confusion flashed over the faces of nearly everyone in attendance.

"What the hell do you mean-"

"Oh my god! Well it's about damn time!" All eyes turned to Akito who had abruptly cut off Kyo, no one else seeming to pick up what was being implied. "I was starting to wonder when you two would pull it off!"

"Ano, Akito-san, what does she mean?" Kagura's misleading demure voice chimed in, but was quickly followed by Arisa howling with laughter.

"Aha! Well, would you look at that? Looks the prince had it in him afterall! I never would've thought!"

Yuki's cheeks flushed bright red, and Tohru couldn't help a small giggle. He was so shy about it... But she understood; it was a bit embarrassing that now everyone knew just what they'd done...

"Ahhh Yuki, my little brother! You've become a man! You better take care of the princess and your little one. My, I'll have to start preparing some clothing for my adorable little niece or nephew when they arrive. You simply must tell me when you find out the gender."

"Or you can wait just like everyone else." Although the gap had been somewhat bridged over the last seven years, Yuki still couldn't quite seem to bear Ayame's eccentric personality.

Congratulations didn't take long to avalanche upon the couple, along with some more crude remarks about how the pregnancy came to be. The night seemed to last forever, and everyone's positive mood and genuine happiness (save for Kyo who continued to bear a grudge) made the announcement so much more memorable and special. Tohru could only imagine how everyone would be when the baby arrives, and she prayed her and Yuki's child would be met with the same warmth and love she could feel tonight.

 **AN: Like I said this was quickly written so I'll probably rewrite it or flesh it out at some point. I just really needed something to occupy my mind.**

 **Also**

 **Ever notice Kisa and Saki's names are the same syllables switched around?**


	11. Chapter 11: Love Burns

**_Rating_** **: K+**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Yuki adores Tohru's kind and nurturing personality, but sometimes it only causes trouble.**

 ** _Additional notes_** **: Written with the prompt of their first big fight in mind. Thank you ECYA! This isn't a big fight but it's their first since I still can't think of something they'd explode over lol. But to them, this probably is a big fight :p**

"Oh no! They're going to be here in ten minutes and the food's still in the oven!"

Yuki sighed as he watched his wife bolt out of the room into the kitchen as though a bomb was about to go off. She always worried so much about other people and making everything perfect, but he could see the stress in her eyes and fallen features. Her eyes lacked their usual luster, the absence of the spring in her step heartbreakingly noticeable, her voice... Shaky as though her mind was reeling between a thousand different gears at once. Her health was deteriorating on top of it. She stressed over everyone's birthdays, she wanted to do something special for them anytime they did something small for her... He loved that she was so caring and warmhearted, but it hurt him that she didn't pay mind to her loss of weight, her poor eating habits, her inability to relax. He had to say something. It was out of hand.

Cautiously stepping into the kitchen as he sorted out his wording, his head snapped up when he heard a sharp hiss escape his wife, immediately followed by the tell-tale _clank_ of a pan making contact with the tiled floor. "Oh no! N-now I have to make more!" Without skipping a beat, the brunette grabbed the paper towels and set to work cleaning it up, all of this happening within a two-second time frame. Yuki's protective side bore its ugliest head as something in him snapped. He could see the blisters forming on her hand from across the room! Her whole hand was red! And she was worrying about wiping up the mess, and _making more_!

"Tohru, stop, don't worry about it!" He spoke as he practically ran across the room, kneeling beside her and grabbing the wrist of her singed hand. "You need to quit worrying so much about everyone else and see what you do to yourself!" He hated yelling at her, he hated being angry with her, but he had to get the point across! "Here, let's get this taken care of, and then _I_ will worry about cleaning up." Without giving her time to protest, he pulled her arm up firmly enough to make it clear there was no room for negotiation but gentle enough it wouldn't hurt her. Guiding her to the sink, he turned the water on and tested it to make sure it was cool before directing her dainty hand under the running fluid.

"But, Yuki-kun, the food! Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and-"

"They can all wait! Look at your hand. I'm not going to let you kill yourself doing things for other people when you already do enough! Worry about yourself for once!" He could nearly hear the breaking of her heart as she quietly gasped. This was the first time he'd yelled at her... Guilt devoured his heart, his entire soul aching at the knowledge he hurt her, but there was no way he was going to allow her to suffer.

"Yuki... But... I want to make everyone a nice dinner-"

"Tohru, you know I love how considerate you are to others, but please, you can't do this." He grabbed the antibacterial soap nearby and carefully rubbed it over her budding blisters. "Do you think they would be happy knowing you burned yourself either? Honestly, you really need to relax and just stop. Look in the mirror, your ribs are started to show and your cheeks are more sunk in than they should be."

Suddenly her hand pulled out of his grasp, and as he turned to look at her questioningly, he was met with pained and fiesty green orbs that flickered with offense.

"Yuki, I want to do something nice for them! Is that so bad?! I can deal with a few burns every now and then! I'm not a piece of glass!" Even as she yelled at him, the biggest stab to his heart were the tears brimming along her lower lashes. "I don't care if I'm a little skinny! I just want everyone else to smile! That's all I want!" The droplets glided down her cheeks, leaving their gut-wrenching trails in their wake. Instinctively he reached to wipe them away.

"Tohru, please don't c-" His hand was slapped away as she turned her back to him.

"Don't touch me. Just get out... I don't need you yelling at me when I already have all of this to worry about..."

The prince's heart shattered but he did as she asked. He had already upset her enough... He couldn't hurt her anymore than he had. What should've been his heart felt like a blackhole threatening to consume his entire existence. He didn't mean to get so cross with her, but how else could she understand it wasn't okay?He couldn't sit by and do nothing as she ran herself ragged.

As Yuki leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen, the stinging sensation of building tears burned his eyes. He covered his mouth as the scene replayed in his head. How could he make her cry? He was supposed to protect her. He was no better than that stupid cat. Surely there was a gentler way to go about things, surely he could've been nicer about it... He had just been so overwhelmed by seeing his wife injured he hadn't thought it through. And now... She'd probably hate him. He couldn't expect her to forgive him. He crossed the line by raising his voice...

As a single tear fell down his face, he could hear faint, choked cries escaping the room his wife was standing in. He swallowed and wiped the water on his skin away. He needed to make it right...

Stepping behind her as she placed the pan in the sink, he ever-so tentatively lowered his hands on her shoulders, leaning over her just a little. "I'm sorry, Tohru-chan... I don't like seeing you get hurt, much less from overworking. You do so much as it is... You deserve a break. I'm sorry for yelling. It's your decision what you do, I'm just... Outrageously overprotective and need to back off. Please... Try to take a break every once in awhile, okay? I'm worried about you."

"Yuki..." She sniffled, her shoulders tense under his fingertips but gradually relaxing as she leaned back against his chest. "I'm sorry too... You're just looking out for me. But I... I want to make everyone happy..."

"I know. But... Take care of yourself okay? I can't be happy unless you're healthy and relaxed."

"...okay..." Yuki kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her chestnut tresses.

"I love you, Tohru-chan."

"I love you too, Yuki-kun. Thank you for..for looking out for me."

"No need to thank me. Come on, let's get that bandaged. I'll call for take out. You relax for a few days, please."

"Okay."

 **AN: Funny thing about this is I burned myself really badly at work on Thursday and instead of being like 'well shit I should go home this hurts' I thought 'ho boy, this would make a great drabble'. The good news is we had this special spray that was a miracle worker and totally relieved the pain and stopped the blisters from forming, so my hand was completely fine by Friday other than a few red spots lol.**

 **Also I'm sorry to anyone awaiting updates on stories, or messages, or anything from me. I've been busy again and try to spend what free time I have finishing the chapters I started a long time ago. I want to write something special for Christmas if I can ;w;.**


	12. Chapter 12: In Sickness and In Health

**AN:** **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: Gross but realistic life problems. Nothing horrendously graphic. Not for those with weak stomachs.**

 **Pairing: YukiRu**

 **Synopsis: Yuki has been through hell and back from the time he was a child, but there are some things that he still cannot bear.**

 **Additional notes: I wanted to do something for Christmas, but ideas I could flesh out to at least 500 words are refusing to come to me. I could only write a vent sort of drabble since I've been bedridden the past two days, but once I'm over this I'll be sure to write something cheerful for you!**

 **Merii Kurisumasu! :)**

There was nothing Yuki wouldn't give to be able to take Tohru's place. If there was a way, he'd free her tortured soul and live through the pain for her. But such a thing didn't exist. He could only bear witness to her suffering and do what he could to soothe her. She had urged him to stay out of her room for fear he'd contract the virus, but in response he had only crawled into her bed behind her and held her, mindful not to squeeze too hard, while telling her there was no way he couldn't not be there to help. He didn't care if he got sick, she needed him.

When she suddenly shot out of bed to the bathroom, he had followed without a moment's thought, pulling her hair back in the nick of time before she spat up acid. Whatever food she had in her stomach had been lost a long time ago, and she refused to eat anything else until her gut settled. As his poor princess dry-heaved, Yuki massaged her back as her diaphragm flexed and spasmed under his fingertips. He hated seeing her like this, absolutely despised it. She deserved nothing but happiness and comfort for everything she's done, for being the kind loving person she is. And yet here she was, in the worst shape he had ever seen her in. When she had first fallen ill, Shigure had called Hatori over who then prescribed antibiotics and bedrest, and that stupid...insufferable...mangy cat had hightailed it into the woods. Okay, maybe Yuki was exaggerating, but he refused to come within fifty feet of Tohru. Selfish idiot.

As the girl's body finally relaxed and her hand reached to flush the toilet, Yuki could hear the silent crying in her breathless pants. He could sense her pain, her burning desire for whatever was plaguing her stomach to disappear. He knew without her saying it, she wanted to die. Not something she would ever admit would cross her mind, but he had gotten so close to her, he just knew. And who wouldn't want to die? She had been up all night with terrible stomach pains and nausea, had been forced to carry herself to the bathroom in record speeds to prevent spilling her stomach's contents on the floor, had been unable to eat or drink for hours... Yuki would cry for her sake if she couldn't see him. He had to be strong to support her through this, but the burning feeling along his lower lid threatened to overcome his resolve on numerous occasions.

Eventually he helped her stand up and supported her arm as she waddled weakly to brush her teeth. The utter defeat was evident in her eyes and her strides, all light gone from her usually vibrant teal eyes and all energy drained from her normally vivacious steps. As she placed her toothbrush back in the cup, she suddenly leaned over the counter and placed her hands over her mouth, and not a second later tears trailed from her eyes and stained her pale skin. It was a punch in the gut on top of the wringing of the heart, and when he went to rub her back and attempt to soothe her, she apologized incessantly for him 'having to see her like this'. He had quietly 'shhh'ed her and whispered his promise that there was nothing to apologize for, and that he was the one sorry she had to go through it. She hadn't responded, only turned and leaned her head against his chest and gripped his shirt, and Yuki silently let up a prayer she would be relieved of this agony that would finally be answered that evening when she was able to sleep soundly through the night.

 **AN: I challenged myself to no dialogue in this drabble, as I feel words aren't necessary in these situations.**

 **I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas, or happy holidays for those who don't celebrate!**


	13. Chapter 13: Freak

**AN:** **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: YukiRu**

 **Synopsis: Even Tohru has a breaking point.**

 **Additional notes: (See bottom)**

A loud bang inside Tohru's room caught Yuki's attention as he meandered down the hall and set him on high alert. Cautiously leaning close to the door, he listened for any further alarming sounds. All he could hear were low mumbles and the sound of things being thrown around. Something was very wrong. Why was she so angry?

Swallowing, he gathered up all of his courage and knocked on the door.

"What?" Her tone was sharper than usual, though still sweet compared to how others spoke when upset. It was obvious she was trying to pretend to be fine but couldn't completely suppress her rage.

"Is everything okay, Honda-san?" He already knew the answer.

"I'm fine, Yuki. Just do what you need to do." Usually it set his heart aflutter when she spoke his name, but not like this.

"I'm worried. Can I come in?"

"...Kyo's not with you, is he?"

"No. It's just me."

"...okay."

Sliding the door open gingerly, he created just enough space to slip inside before securing it shut again. The brunette was sitting on her bed and facing away from him. A suitcase rested beside her, clothes cramped inside of it and strewn about the floor. She wasn't...planning to leave was she? "What's wrong?" ' _What did that stupid cat do?'_ Was what he really wanted to ask, but he knew it would cause her more grief to mention him.

"Just tired of the way I'm treated." Yuki opened his mouth to question what she meant and if he had somehow offended her, but she continued. "I try so hard to make everyone happy. But it's never good enough. There's always something I do wrong. There's always something I need to fix. And if I'm not making a mistake, I'm a _freak_ for wanting everyone to smile." Though she had her head turned away, Yuki could hear the tears in her voice, and the way her hands shook in their grasp of her picture frame, it was taking a lot for her not to break down.

"Did...Kyo say that?" He spoke cautiously, sitting beside her but giving her enough space not to feel trapped.

"Yes."

"Tohru." He lightly touched her arm. "Pay no mind to what that idiot says. He's a moron who gives no regard to how others feel and speaks before he thinks over his words. You are not a freak. You are the most amazingly kind, warmhearted person I've ever met. He is a fool for not appreciating that."

The girl was silent for a few moments as though considering his words. A demure sigh fell from her lips as she leaned against him. "Arigatou... I'm just... Tired of it... I'm pathetic, I shouldn't let it get to me."

"No you're not. If anyone's pathetic, it's him. Perhaps we can arrange something for him to go live with Shishou. I think everyone would benefit from that."

"I don't want him to have to leave. I just... Want him to stop treating me like I'm stupid..."

Yuki could see the tear fall from her eye and released a sigh. He turned her chin to look at him. "Tohru-chan." He wiped the tear from her skin. "Don't cry because of him. He's not worth it. We'll figure something out, I promise. Just please... Don't go."

Her teal eyes glanced away for a moment before meeting his as she nodded. "Okay..."

He wanted nothing more in that moment than to hold her close to comfort her but the curse didn't allow it. So... He cupped her cheek and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. He would prove to her how appreciated she was, and he'd make a point to teach that stupid cat a lesson.

 **AN: Yeah, vent drabble. Almost every morning I wake up to yelling and somehow my sister being told not to do something leads to unjustified criticism of me. This morning I got called a freak - not for the reason Tohru was - so haha I'm planning to move out ASAP :). Funny, just as things start looking like they're turning around, I find out what my parents really think of me. I would have moved out a long time ago but they made sure I don't understand how taxes or anything work so I've been trapped, and I can't live off of my income yet. But that's a vent for another day.**


	14. Chapter 14: Meet Up in the Park

**AN:** **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Pairings: YukiRu**

 **Synopsis: Our favorite couple meets up with their friends for some fun in the park. Things don't exactly go well.**

 **Additional notes: I actually wrote most of this weeks ago and lost the muse lol. I'm trying to finish up all of my old drabbles and update all of my stories before I start new ones.**

 **This was supposed to be something fluffy, buuuuut when I returned to it I had taken quite the liking to more..angsty drabbles, so I changed it...at least part of it. You can blame Killer Disco Queen for being an influence :p. If you like my writing, you should definitely check out her collection of stories! I have been utterly enchanted by her work.**

Happily bounding up the few concrete steps, Tohru practically skipped to the table under the pavilion where her friends sat. The air was crisp with the chill of lingering spring, the grass and leaves on the trees becoming a dark emerald green, and the flowers dotting the park blooming beautifully. The gentle breeze carried the sweet scent of blooming sakura trees, the flowing air kissing Tohru's skin and rustling her bangs, the rest of her chestnut hair pulled back into a bun. A faint chill would accompany this pleasant sensation if it wasn't for the cozy hoodie she was wearing. It wasn't hers in honesty. Instead it belonged to the silver haired man following her. He had given it to her after she had 'stolen' it for a couple days.

 _'It smells like you and makes me feel so safe, Yuki-kun!'_ _She had explained. He of course hadn't been upset with her in the slightest, only had noted its absence when going through his closet for the clothing drive for homeless children._

 _'In that case, if it means so much to you, I want you to keep it, Tohru-chan. It looks great on you.' He had smiled so warmly at her as though it was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. She had expectedly refused._

 _'Oh no no! I couldn't possibly, it's Yuki-kun's sweater! I couldn't even think of... I... Okay.' His genuine smile hadn't faltered in the slightest. He only gazed at her with the most loving of eyes, his grayish-purple orbs glistening with unrestrained wonder and admiration. His hand had softly caressed her cheek, the warmth of his hand matching that of his expression. It made it impossible to resist what he asked of her and made clear it was what he truly wanted. She couldn't keep herself from smiling back at him._

Even now, the memory broadened the curve of her lips. She turned back to her partner, looking up into his kind face and instantly feeling the butterflies that never seemed to stop fluttering in her tummy even now. He always watched her like she was the only thing on the planet, or that she was a radiant diamond in a pile of charcoal. She reached for his hand as they continued walking to the designated table, the sounds of laughter and conversation hitting their ears.

"Come on, Orange-Top! What are you, a pussy?"

"Leave me alone! I'm not getting in that damn water!"

"You chose to fulfill a dare. It seems only right you would go through with what Arisa tells you. Unless you want to dishonor yourself by being a coward, even after she complied with your dare."

"Dammit- STAY OUTTA THIS!"

"Is Carrot-Top afraid of the water like a wittle kitty-cat?"

"Fine! If it'll get you two to shut the hell up, I'm going!"

Tohru stopped in her tracks in a confused daze as Kyo stood and walked towards the lake, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it down angrily. She nervously laughed as she felt a sweat droplet form on her head. Yuki just sighed.

"Seriously, why does he keep agreeing to play that game if he isn't willing to take the dares he's given? You'd think that stupid cat would choose 'truth' at least by this point."

"Well...maybe he's just-"

"Ah! Tohru! Right on time, come sit down! I'm still working on making a fool out of Orange-Top. You made it just in time to see him act like a cat that got dumped in a bath!"

"SHUDDUP!" The cat screamed from across the field, his orange hair practically standing on end. Before anything else could be said, he dove into the water.

"Well I'll be. He really didn't chicken out. I wonder if it's because you're here now." The Yankee turned to the brunette, a knowing smile on her face. "Afterall he never could say no to you and something tells me he can't back down from a challenge in your presence."

Tohru nervously laughed, not daring to look up at Yuki's face. No doubt his contempt for his rival would be evident. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I think Kyo just hates backing down..." Of course, the brunette wasn't as naive as what her friends seemed to believe. She well knew Kyo felt something for her. No one got _that_ upset about someone getting into a relationship unless they felt for them. When she had told the cat, his pupils seemed to dilate back into slits as he turned his gaze to the rat. The ice cold glare may as well have spelled out the ever burgeoning covetousness and hate of his adversary.

"No. I sense waves of resentment and spite coming from him. I believe it has more to do with his jealousy of Yuki than anything, as though... He wants to put as much space as possible between you two and him."

"Oh, you know, I think you're onto something, Hana. Cat-lover sure has been rather pissy since you two became a thing, and he always seems to show up before or after you, never with you anymore."

"Well let the stupid feline do as he will. Envy is a deadly sin and very unbecoming. What an idiot."

Tohru inwardly sighed. Why must things be this way? Every New Year's she'd wish for two things: Yuki to remain healthy and safe, and for he and Kyo to settle their differences. So far... Only one had been realized. Without saying anything, she sat at the table and rested her forearm on the surface, propping her head up with the opposite hand. She hated letting it show but it really ruined her mood seeing Yuki and Kyo fight, or rather, avoid each other. Her princely partner sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder with the gentlest of pressure.

"Tohru-chan? Are you okay?"

She glanced at him through her peripheral before turning her head the other direction. She couldn't lie to his face.

"Hai."

"Are you sure?" His voice was soft and unconvinced. He knew, there was no way he didn't.

"I'm just tired." She spoke quietly, praying he'd drop it but knowing him well enough to realize he wouldn't.

"You were fine a minute ago. Is it something I've said?"

A hand alighted on her other shoulder. "Tohru, come on. What's bothering you?"

The brunette met her blonde friend's brown gaze and sighed. Tears began building in her eyes. "I guess I'm just-"

"What the hell did you do to her, ya damn rat?"

All eyes fell upon the drenched former feline. His eyes were dark with hatred and anger, his hands balled into fists that shook. Yuki scoffed.

"I think the better question is what did you do?! She was happy until you let your own ludicrous hostility show! And now you show 'concern' by yelling vulgarities! Can't you try a more gentle approach for once, or is your brain too small to realize anger isn't comforting?"

"Oh like you're one to talk! How do you know your arrogance isn't what upset her?"

"Arrogance?! I think you're talking about yourself! You-"

"Oh please stop fighting!" Tohru finally shouted to intervene, her tears falling in twin torrents. She moved her hands over her eyes, unable to stop her shuddering as sobs wracked her chest. "I just want you to get along! Why do you have to fight all the time? Why can't you... Why can't you let it go? It's been years... You don't have to be friends... But please... Stop fighting!"

In the next second, Uo had wound both arms around her in a protective embrace, all but scooping her up like a small child. "Shhh, Tohru, it's okay. Don't do this..." The brunette could feel Arisa's body shift as she lifted her head, supposedly to stare at the two boys. She wanted to say something to prevent her from yelling at them, but...she was too upset about their everlasting rivalry to form words. She could only hope if Uo _did_ say something, she'd get through to them. Heaven knows Tohru wasn't always the best with words, or being assertive.

"How can you two be so idiotic?! You've known her since we were all teens, and you still haven't been able to notice your fighting bothers her! You let your selfish rage consume you, even in her presence! And you...some prince. Can't even take care of your princess you claim you love."

Neither of them said anything, and the tension in the air could be felt in how dense and hard to breathe the oxygen was.

"Tohru-chan... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I'll say. I expected more from you-"

"No, Uo-chan... It's okay." Tohru pulled away from her friend and smiled up at her. "Thank you but...I can handle it." She turned her green eyes to Yuki's sorrowful, glittery violet. She could see the anguish and guilt swimming in their depths, and she wanted so badly to forgive him...but enough really was enough. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun... Please quit your fighting. It makes me so sad that you two haven't been able to get along after everything we've been through together. If you really cared about how I feel...you'd try to stop arguing over the smallest things." Her tearful eyes moved to focus on the somber gray cement below them. "But...I guess you don't." Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to compose herself. She couldn't do this... She had to be strong.

"Tohru-chan... I promise..." She felt a hand fall upon her knee, the other on her hand. "I promise I'll try... I... I was too blinded by my old habits to realize how much I was hurting you, and I'm sorry... I'll do whatever you need me to do to make it up to you." She could hear how imploring his tone was, how desperate he was for her forgiveness, and she just couldn't stay angry with him. She turned her hand in his and laced her fingers with his longer ones.

"Only if you promise... I know I can't ask you to completely stop but...try not to as much?"

"I promise."

"Yeah, I promise too. I wasn't thinking either. I have a hard time controlling my anger and tend to lash out more than I intend to. So if it means you won't cry, I'll... Tone it down as much as I can." A tear burned its way down her cheek as she finally glanced at the two boys trying to console her. The deep concern evident in Yuki's eyes and the saddened way Kyo was avoiding her gaze forced a small smile to curl her lip. She really couldn't stay upset with them.

"Arigatou... Both of you."

Yuki timidly pulled on her arm and urged her into a warm embrace, his nose nuzzling into her hair affectionately. "No... Thank you for your beautiful smile. I will do everything in my ability to keep you happy." His words were softly spoken as though he was afraid of waking a mouse deep in slumber. Tohru couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him in return.

"Hey, you two, you can get all mushy later. We decided to meet up for some fun! Besides, I want to see if I can get Carrot Top in the water again." Tohru giggled at Arisa's response and pulled away just as Kyo shouted his obscenities.

"By the time the day's over you're going to have to dye your hair black!"

"You're on!"

"Today is going to proceed very interestingly." Hana spoke without glancing up from her novel...one that looked eerily similar to one Tohru had spotted on Shigure's desk at one point. All the while a heated exchange of taunts scared away any wildlife and birds within 500 yards. Tohru smiled warmly and tilted her head. Yes, very interesting indeed.

 **AN: Happy New Year! A sincere thank you to everyone that reads and enjoys my work. I hope you all have a wonderful 2017!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** **Soooo sorry I haven't written a drabble or updated anything in a long time! I've been really consumed by my other fanfiction and I finally had to force myself to set it aside to write something else.**

 ** _Rating_** **: K+**

 ** _Pairing_** **: YukiRu**

 ** _Synopsis_** **: Despite how well his life is playing out, Yuki's dreams aren't so kind.**

 ** _Additional notes_** **: Did I already do one with this theme? I can't remember if I deleted or posted the old one lol. Oh well!**

The wind gently rattled the windows, whistled in the trees nearby, as it sang its beautiful lullaby for all the living diurnal creatures. Two melodies consisting of peaceful breathing in slumber reverberated within the walls of an organized bedroom. A smaller inhale-exhale tune could be heard from the room a few feet down the hall. It was the very definition of serenity.

That is, until the feminine of two voices was stirred from its tranquil state of comatose. A strong arm wrapped around her from behind and pulled her flush against the man behind her. She smiled warmly. This wasn't the first time Yuki had tugged her close while half-asleep. It was a constant reminder of how deeply rooted he loved her, how much he longed for her presence. That smile quickly faded though, as it became evident he wasn't asleep. His nose nuzzled to the side of her neck, his knees bending to hold her in a cozy spoon position. But...she could feel waves of...sorrow from him.

"Yuki-kun?..." She softly whispered in the still night air, afraid that if she spoke too loudly, the serene world would shatter.

"You know I love you, right?" His voice cracked as he spoke. Her heart cracked with it... She knew that sound- he was on the verge of tears.

"Of course I do. What's wrong?..."

The silver haired prince didn't respond, only clung to her tighter. "...and you love me...right?..." Barely above a whisper, she finally understood why he was like this... That nightmare again. She would never fully understand the tortures that black room once held for him, but she did understand that even now, many years down the road, with a daughter born to them, Akito's words tormented him in his dreams.

"Yes. Only you, I promise." She reached an arm back and pressed it to the back of his head, turning her face towards him. "You're not hated, you're never alone." His arm coiled tighter around her small frame as he further hid his face in her neck. "And every thought you share with me is beautiful and I love knowing what you think. I still remember that day we went out on that open field and watched clouds... Do you remember, Yuki-kun? There was that one you said looked like a baby rat sleeping curled beside a riceball. You said... Even the heavens must think we belong together, that our meeting was fate."

"...you were wearing a yellow sundress, with those ribbons I bought you in your hair. And you pointed at a cloud that resembled a puppy chasing after a cat."

"Hai!"

She could feel his lips twitch upwards into a small smile. She knew how much he appreciated knowing she heard and remembered things he said. His mother... Was truly a monster to him. Now that they had their own little one, she couldn't imagine how any mother could slap their child, could say such cruel words... How did they not understand the everlasting effect it would have?

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Yuki-kun."

 **AN: I swear, with every new Fruits Basket book I get my clingy hands on, my heart breaks more for Yuki. I'm so disappointed the anime didn't even begin to cover half of what he's suffered, but at the same time... As a fervid YukiRu shipper, I am thankful they didn't continue. I would've hanged myself lol. Of course I'm kidding, but... Just no. That ending needs to be rewritten please.**

 **And yes, the little girl is the same as the one born in Purest Innocence. She's my headcanon child for them, so she'll make more appearances from time to time.**


End file.
